Tower of Wolves
by Herochick007
Summary: Princess Luna is locked in a tower after the death of her mother, Queen Pandora. Can a chance meeting with a stranger help her find out what she is, and give her a happily ever after? Lumus pairing!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 Arts and Crafts - ******1\. William Morris:****** William Morris was a British textile designer who was known for his wallpapers. - ******Task #1:****** Morris's literary contributions helped establish the modern fantasy genre. ****Write a fic in the Fantasy genre.**

**Word Count: 2131**

Princess Luna sat on her stool singing. Her long blond hair curled down her back, around the legs of the stool, finally stopping at her bare feet. She always sang before bed, it calmed her, reminded her of her mother. She missed her terribly. Until she'd died, Luna had lived in a nice home with her parents, King Xenophilius and Queen Pandora.

After her mother's death, Luna was locked away in this tower. There was only one window, one door, and about a million stairs. The door was locked from the outside. Even when she'd tried to break the door itself down, it had held firm. It was for Luna's own protection, her father claimed.

"Protection from what?" Luna had asked, but she'd never received an answer. Instead, the door had swung shut, not to be opened again.

It should have been lonely in the tower, but Luna had never been the sort of girl to have a wide selection of friends. Most of the other ladies of the court thought her odd. She found them vapid and boring.

She finished her song and walked over to the window, looking out at the large orange moon rising slowly over the horizon. It was a full moon tonight. She smiled thinking about how her mother had loved the full moon.

She remembered one night, they'd sat outside on the porch watching it rise. The air had been heavy with the smell of honeysuckle and vanilla. They'd baked cupcakes earlier that evening. If she closed her eyes, Luna could almost smell the honeysuckle, even locked here in this strange tower.

Luna tore her eyes from the window and crawled into her bed. That was the strangest part about the tower. She had her own furniture, her bed, her desk, all her things from her previous suite of chambers. She had about a dozen blank journals to write in, her easel had been set up next to the window. Even the window had been decorated with the curtains from her former bed room. It was as though her room in the castle had just risen

She didn't understand why she couldn't have continued to live with her father in the palace. She hadn't even seen him since she'd been locked away. She hoped he was alright. She yawned again and realized the moon was a bit higher in the sky. She smiled. Tomorrow would be another day, maybe she'd even see a dragon out her window! She climbed into the bed, yawning and closing her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.

Luna winced. Her head pounded and the sound of the birds singing outside seemed like it was right in her ear. She blinked her eyes open and quickly closed them again. It was so bright, too bright. Why was everything so bright? Why was her head pounding? She slowly opened her eyes, allowing them time to adjust to the brightness. Once she could see without being in agony from the light, Luna sat up. She gasped loudly. Her room was in shambles! Her bedsheets had been ripped to shreds, there were feathers from her pillow floating in the air, and large claw marks decorated the stone walls of the tower.

"What in Merlin's name?" she asked climbing out of bed to inspect the walls. The marks looked like they had been made by a wild beast. She could think of at least a dozen with claws that could damage stone ranging from common, werewolves and hippogriffs, to rare, snorkacks. She had loved c combing the royal library for books about amazing creatures.

Still puzzled by the marks and the destruction of her home, Luna dressed quickly and started investigating. She made notes about the bed, measured the marks on the wall, and searched the small tower room for other clues. She found a few grey strands of fur by the torn up curtains.

"That narrows it down a bit," she stated putting them on the table along with the journal she was using to write her observations. "But how could such a creature have gotten in here in the first place?" she asked the empty tower. "The window is too small, I can barely squeeze through it, and it's in the middle of the air, so unless the creature could fly..." she muttered jotting down a few notes about creatures with wings that could have damaged things. By time she got done thinking about winged creatures her lunch had appeared on the table.

She wasn't sure where the food came from, only that it appeared at meal times. It was cooked and still warm. One minute the table was empty, and the next, her lunch was waiting for her. That meant someone had to have made it for her. This time was no different. The plate contained a rare steak, a potato, and something leafy and green. Luna wrinkled her nose at the leafy green thing. The steak, still dripping in blood, smelled so much better. She grabbed it and took a bite, not even bothering with a fork. A laugh escaped her blood covered lips. Whoever would have imagined a princess eating a bloody steak with her bare fingers! Once the novelty had worn off, and Luna had finished her lunch. She walked over to the window. She could hear the birds singing and sighed.

"If I could fly, I wouldn't be trapped here. I mean, if I could fly, I would fly right out this window," she added leaning over and looking down. Her eyes widened as she noticed something white on the ground below.

"Hello?" she called down. She was nearly certain the white speck was a person, or a horse. If it were a horse, then it had to belong to someone?

"I'm up here!" she called out again. This time, the white speck moved.

"Hello?" a voice echoed up from the ground. Luna smiled.

"Hello! I'm Luna!" she exclaimed. It had been what seemed like forever since she'd had someone to talk to. Even though she found them boring, even the ladies of the court would talk to her. The silence of being alone was maddening.

"Greetings, Luna. I am Remus. Why are you in a tower?"

"My father had me locked in here after my mother's death," Luna called back down. Yelling that loud made her voice hurt a little. "Can you climb walls?"

"No, not unless I had a rope or something," Remus replied. Luna blinked looking at her long hair. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might be long enough to reach Remus' hands. She lowered her head out the window.

"Try to reach, see if you can climb up?" she suggested. She felt a tug, a sharp pull, and several more tugs each coming closer and closer to her scalp. Finally, she pulled her head back a little and Remus squeezed into the room. Luna tumbled backwards a bit. She had to admit, she'd never seen a man quite like him. He was taller than her, with sandy brown hair, there were scars across his face. He looked older than her, but she heard about princesses being married off to men much, much, older than themselves to seal alliances.

"Hello, Remus, welcome to my home," she said gesturing the small one roomed tower. Remus glanced around.

"You live up here?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I don't know why I was locked away either," Luna answered. Remus nodded slowly.

"You said your father locked you up?"

"Correct, my father King Xenophilius locked me up here the day after my mum died. What about you? Why are you out wandering the woods? I've heard there are dangerous creatures there."

"You're the princess?"

"Yes, I am the princess, but what about the dangerous animals?"

"Nothing in this woods scares me, Princess."

"Please, just call me 'Luna'."

"Luna it is then. What happened before you were locked in the tower?"

"Just my mother's death. She died in an accident, a horrible accident," Luna whispered tears forming in her bright blue eyes. Remus wrapped an arm around her, she buried her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry for dragging this up, Luna," he whispered. She raised her head and gave him a slight smile.

"You're the first person I've had to talk to since it happened. It was a curse, a horrid curse, by a wicked witch. Apparently she'd been cursed as a child and the darkness came to collect finally. After she died, my father had this tower built and me locked inside."

"What kind of curse? Is it something that transferred to you?"

Luna shook her head.

"I don't think so, but last night, something weird happened. I woke up to the furniture being destroyed. The windowsill had claw marks in it, I don't know what happened. I found some grey hairs, I was trying to figure out what happened when I saw you. I don't understand, nothing could have gotten in here, it's too high."

"They're not hairs, they're furs. Luna, I think I know what happened last night," Remus whispered sinking into the chair at Luna's table.

"Fur? Grey fur? But how did the creature get into the tower then?"

"I think, it was already here. I think it's you, Luna. That's why your father locked you away. To protect you from everyone and everyone from you."

"No. That's... I'm not dangerous. I couldn't have done this," she gestured to the window.

"May I stay until tonight, until moonrise. You'll understand then." Luna glanced at the table, lunch had appeared.

"You might as well eat. You look as though you've been wandering through the forest," she said sitting across from him. She couldn't help but want to know more about Remus. Where he had come from, how he had gotten those scars, had he been a knight? He didn't speak as though he were a noble though.

"What are you thinking about, Luna?"

"You," she answered. "I want to know about you, Remus. Where are you from?"

"A small village outside of London Towne."

"So you are part of my father's kingdom. What happened? What brought you out here?"

"My father made a deal, a deal he broke. I paid the price," Remus whispered. "How long have you been living up here?"

"Just over a monthish, last night was the first full moon since I've been locked away. Mum and I used to watch the full moon, she'd make me a drink she called Moon Milk. I slept so soundly those nights. I miss her so much, Remus."

"What was so special about the Moon Milk?"

"I have no idea. It tasted different than regular milk, sweeter somehow. Want to see my notes about what the creature did last night? I mean, since you seem to have an idea what happened?"

"I would love to," Remus stated as Luna put her journal on the table. He couldn't help but be impressed at how precise her notes were. They only confirmed what he already suspected. "Have you ever heard about a creature called a werewolf?" he finally asked.

"Yes, a human cursed to become a horrid wolf like creature during the full moon. They eat babies and destroy things."

"Half of that is true. They don't eat babies, or destroy things to be evil."

"And you know this how?"

"Because, I'm one," Remus whispered. Luna's eyes widened. "And I think, so are you."

"Me? That's how I destroyed the bed, the clawmarks, that was me?"

"Yes, and I think that Moon Milk your mother gave you, it did something to the wolf, made it safe somehow."

Luna stared at him, standing up slowly and walking to the window. She leaned against the wall.

"That's why... I'm locked up here."

"Yes, to protect everyone."

"I can't be."

"Luna, the sun is setting, we spent all afternoon talking. Look, the moon is rising."

"It is," she whispered as Remus walked over to her, took her hand in his.

"And you're changing," he added nodding to the mirror. He led Luna to it.

"My ears, they're all furry. I'm a werewolf. Like you?"

"Yes, like me. Luna, we could leave this tower. There's a pack, I'm their leader."

"A werewolf prince?" Luna joked half howling with laughter.

"If that's the word you want to use, yes. We could break down the door, as wolves," Remus suggested.

"And you and I would be together, a wolf and his mate?"

"Yes, prince and princess of the wolves."

"Alright," she answered, her words half growl, half purr. Remus and her were both wolves now. Remus' fur was browner and Luna's blonder. They charged the door, knocking it off its hinges and disappeared into the night, their playful howling echoing throughout the forest.


End file.
